You Belong With Me
by DayaBaybee
Summary: Gunther and Cece had broke up 2 years ago. They're 15 years old now, and still love each other. One-Shot based on Taylor Swift's song 'You Belong With Me'.


In a rainy day, Cece was in her room, thinking about a certain blond guy, that she had broke up with in a few years ago. But she knew that she still had really strong feelings for him. And she didn't want to, but she just had. She remember. She remember every little word. Every little love promises, every hug, every kiss, and the feeling of who was feeling safe in his arms. She also remember of the scenes of his head on her lap, talking about what he wanted to be, and talking about their future. She remember this.

* * *

"I want to be happy on the future. I don't care much about money, because my parents are rich and I'll follow their advice, of being happy with what I want. And I want to have all this money, to our wedding."

"Wedding?"

"Yeah, Cece, we'll get married. I'm practically asking if do you accept marry me on the future. Why, you don't want to?"

"Of course, Gunther."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I just thought we were not going to have a future together. I'm happy to know that we're going to marry in the future."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Promise you won't leave me alone. Never."

"I promise you."

* * *

Cece was remembering this moment in her head...All the time. This was just past. Rocky entered in Cece's room, and was there, standing for 5 minutes, but Cece really didn't notice her. Rocky felt a little bit of pain and pity of her sister. Rocky sat beside Cece.

"Cece..."

"Oh, hey Rocks."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

Rocky knew her best friend like the palm of her hand, she knew that Cece were thinking about him.

"Cece, I'm your best friend. I know when you're lying. You were thinking about Gunther, weren't you?"

"No."

"Cece."

"What? I'm sorry, he's not the only thing that I think about, okay?"

"You still love him. I know it. Why don't you guys date again?"

"Rocky, when we broke up, he started to date with Danielle. She's ways better than me. He'll never come back to me."

"I don't know, Cece. I think he still loves you."

"Then you're crazy."

"I'm not. He looks at you like Deuce looks at me."

"No...Gunther doesn't likes me anymore."

"No, he doesn't likes you, because that what he feel about you, is up the level of like, he loves you."

"I don't believe."

"Okay, Cece. Don't believe. But when this end up, I want 100 bucks right on my hand."

"Really? I'm with my heart broke and you're wanting to put my money away from me? You're not going to win."

Rocky hugged Cece and Cece was crying. She knew that Gunther would never date her again, but she knew,that they're meant to be together. And after all that time that they broke up, a lot of hot and cute guys asked Cece out. But she declined all of these. She didn't want them, she wanted Gunther.

* * *

While this, in a quiet apartment, the Hessenhefer's one, Tinka was talking to her twin brother. He still loves Cece, and don't even care about Danielle. She's cute and all, but doesn't reach on Cece's foot. Cece was all he needed, the only for him. He saw a lot of guys asking her out, but she declined. 'Why did she did it? She doesn't like me anymore.' Was Gunther's thoughts. After all, in his thoughts, Cece still were a part of him. He had a feeling saying: 'She's yours. She's still your girlfriend, and you love her'. He loved every little thing about her. Her defects, her characteristics...in particular, were unique, making her special. He knew every little thing of Cece, and was the only one, she said, that could make her laugh, after Rocky and Deuce. They were still completely in love with each other, however, an error of Gunther finished what they had done. Everything. But is it? Does the end of their date had really destroyed everything? He knew that everything they felt for each other was real. Soon after the end of their date, everything happened. It seemed on purpose, because teachers put them together in projects and homeworks. They were in various places, but it was all a coincidence. During class, they exchanged glances, and when noticed, smiled shyly. They bumped into corridors, they looked, smiled, and felt their hearts accelerating.

"Gunther, why you're acting like this the whole time? Isn't about a little redhead girl, is this?"

"No."

"Gunther, don't lie."

"Okay...I still love Cece. And I don't know how to take this. I don't know why we broke up..."

"Well, in that day, you arrived home saying that you and Cece were not working. Why do you date Danielle, then?"

"I don't know.. I don't like her. I think was just to popularity."

"Or was that to make Cece jealous?"

"Do you read minds?"

"Kind of. And don't avoid the question."

"A little both of two."

"Gunther, I don't know if you know, but you trying to make Cece jealous, isn't making her jealous, is hurting her. When I look in Cece's eyes, I see her pain. She still likes you."

"You're getting crazy, Tink. What's Ty putting in your head?"

"He doesn't put nothing in my head. That's my own experience, Gunther. I'm a girl, I understand her. And it's not that I'm getting crazy. Did you even looked into Cece's eyes in the last two years?"

"Of course not, the way I feel about her, if I look in her eyes, I could kiss her...But sometimes we exchange glances during class."

"See? You love each other. It's so cute."

* * *

→Next Day/ At school.

Gunther were leaning his back on his locker, talking to his friends. Gunther's friends saw Cece entering the hall going to her locker, and they yelled:

"Gunther, go talk with your Cece...I heard that you guys still love each other."

Cece heard, and Rocky smiled to her, with a look of 'I told you' on her face. Cece blushed and Gunther looked in her eyes. They locked their eyes for a minute, but Cece quickly took her books, walking away. Rocky followed her, screaming her name. (Well,you know where their locks are, I don't need to tell that Gunther were practically on opposite side.)

"Why did you do it, guys?"

"Oh, come on, we know you guys still love each other. Look at both. It's written all over your face."

Gunther just laughed awkwardly and walked away.

* * *

¨Cece and Rocky¨

"Cece!" Rocky was screaming her name. Cece didn't listen, just ran, ran as fast as she could.

"Cece, stop now!"

"What?"

"Did you see? When his friends said things like this, it's a sign of: 'He likes you.' Girls advice #3, read it on internet, Cece."

"No, this can't be truth, he can't just broke up with me still loving me! I love him, why do he does that?"

"I don't know. But you better catch him, and tell him."

Cece was all silence. Rocky hugged her and walked away.

* * *

→Next Day...

A sad Cece and a thoughtful Gunther were walking in opposite sides of the same street. They bumped in each other and when they looked up, they blushed.

"Oh, sorry Gunther."

"No, no, no, I'm sorry. For everything. And for yesterday too."

"Okay...I know how is it..."

*30 seconds of silence.*

"So,wanna go to the park? I'm not doing anything...and I assume you're not doing nothing too."

"Sure, let's go."

He almost took her hand because, he was used to and then he shaked his own hand, putting it on his pocket, she saw the moment and stroked her own hair. They walked whole path in silence, sometimes when Gunther just told Cece a lot of funny things, she smiled. Gunther looked at her eyes, and quickly looked away, afraid of do something bad, like kiss her, took her hand or hug her... When they arrived the place, they got a bench, and sat. Gunther looked into Cece's brown and beautiful eyes again and quickly looked away. Cece felt her heart accelerate and smiled to him. He smiled back and said:

"I remember that day, our first date was here... In this bench."

Cece blushed and answered.

"How do you know that was in this bench?"

"Look down at the base of the bench."

There was a "C&G" initials.

"Oh, Gunther, you remember this! I remember too. In that day, you gave me this necklace. I still use it." Cece said as Gunther was speechless. Cece still has it, and the necklace had they initials too.

"You still have it? I thought you had tossed in the trash."

"Why would I do that?"

"I thought you were angry at me."

"I can't be angry with someone like you..." She noticed what she said and changed the subject. "So, how is your date with Danielle?"

"We fight everyday, she is so selfish..."

"Oh, God, sorry. Then all I can do is wish you guys good luck."

"I think I should break up with her."

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe-"

"Isn't working." Cece said.

"What ?"

"That's what you said when you broke up with me."

"Yes, but Danielle isn't like you." He looked at his own feet. "You're better than her."

"Yeah, I know it."

Gunther laughed and Cece nodded.

"So, why do you decline all the 'hot and cute boys' that ask you out?"

"I just don't like them."

"But they're all gentle, polite, and they're cool."

"Yes,but I don't want to date with them... I'm not ready to a relationship."

"Oh..."

They decided to go home, and Gunther walked Cece at her home. He couldn't just leave that beautiful walk home alone, his thoughts. Cece talking about her life, Gunther the same, and they arrived.

"So..I think this is goodbye."

"Yeah, bye Gunther."

"Bye Cece."

She turned around and at her first step, Gunther grabbed her wrist.

"Cece..."

"Yes, Gunther?"

He was going to say one little thing, but avoided.

"You're going to the 15th Juniors Love Dance of the Night?"

"No, Gunther..."

"Oh, why?"

"Because I don't want."

"I wish you were going."

He know that wasn't about it. Was because she was going alone, and everyone had a pair. But she doesn't. Maybe that just left her a little bit depressed. He walked away and Cece entered her apartment. Cece slid her back down the door, sitting on the floor, crying. Flynn was going to his room, and saw Cece crying, then he hugged her and said:

"Cece, don't cry..."

"Why? Why do I have to still love him? Why did we broke up?"

"Cece, stop... I'm here, I'm your brother, Flynn..You need to calm down."

Cece stopped crying and hugged Flynn. She went to her room and started to get ready do the 15th Juniors Love Dance of the night. She avoided her first plan; now, she was going to this dance. Was a very important night. She was wearing a white dress with diamond stones in it. A really perfect dress. She did the makeup and hair. She took 3 hours to shower, choose the dress, do the makeup,hair, get dressed, choose the jewelry, put perfume and review if she wasn't forgetting nothing. When she was all ready, was missing 10 minutes to the dance. She got a ride with Ty and Tinka and Rocky and Deuce. In the way, Cece got a text.

* * *

From: Gunther

To: Cece  
So, r u coming?

From: Cece  
To: Gunther  
Yeah, news?

From: Gunther  
To: Cece  
Yup, a very good one. I broke up with Danielle.

From:Cece  
To: Gunther  
Oh, sorry.

From:Gunther  
To: Cece  
Don't be =D

* * *

They arrived and when Cece left the car, everyone was looking at her. She really caught attention of the people, she was beautiful, and the dress just helped. Gunther was shocked. After 15 minutes of the dance, Reuce and Tynka were dancing, but Cece was just sitting. Gunther sat beside her and said:

"You're beautiful tonight."

"Thanks."

Gunther greeted her again, and soon after that, he gently broke the silence:

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I regretted it. Totally. Of have ended up with what we had. It's like I just broke my own dreams, because since I was 5 years, I'm completely in love with you. And when I turn my dream into reality I just broke up with you. I turned my life into a nightmare as I broke up with you. 'Cause you were the only thing that lit my dreams, and without you, I felt my dreams getting cold and dark, without the warmth of a light. And my light is you, because I feel I'm nothing without you. I can't live without you, and I don't know how to say this, besides, I love you. I want you to me again, I ask you this last chance. I want you to know that all our promises...all we were, I never deleted it. I never believed our promises had faded. Will you come back to me? "

"Gunther...I haven't stopped loving you for a second. Especially because since when we met I feel you belong with me. And these last two years showed me that."

He kissed Cece and they danced together all night long. Rocky and Deuce just stared at them and high-five, in happiness. Ty and Tinka just said: We knew. And now, after two years...everything felt totally perfect. To everyone.

Especially Gunther and Cece.

~The end~


End file.
